This invention relates generally to acoustic well logging and more particularly to the detection of flow leaks through or behind the casing of a well penetrating the subsurface formations.
Acoustical noise logging of wells to determine the location of fluid flow thereinto is well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,417 to Kinley, leaks through casing are located by determining the location of sound produced by liquid passing through openings in the casing. A sound detector is moved through a well and is connected to an uphole indicating device or recording means. The intensity of sound produced by liquids passing through the casing is thus indicative of leaks in the casing, and location of such leaks is readily discernible from a graphical record of intensity versus the depth of the sound detector within the well. A similar method of determining the location of fluid flow into a well is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,935 to Wahlstrom.